Slam-Bang Comics Vol 1 6
Villains: * Paul Migg ** his bodyguard ** his gunman, Zak ** his other thugs Other Characters: * Jim Hart * Dell Travis Locations: * ** , Mediterranean gambling resort Items: * Zoro's Sword-Cane * Zoro's Trick Cigarettes | Writer2_1 = Mort Weisinger | Penciler2_1 = Mike Suchorsky | Inker2_1 = Mike Suchorsky | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle2 = Hurricane Hansen: "The Floating Fortress" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Appleby, Second-in-Command ** Surprise Crew * The Admiral Villains: * Kazilian Navy Locations: * Vehicles: * HMS Surprise ** Single-Seat Submarine * two Kazilian Submarines * Kazilian Supply Ship | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Gus Ricca | Inker3_1 = Gus Ricca | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle3 = Jim Dolan: "Zoto, the Outlaw Politician" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Zoto Other Characters: * Ambassador Hernandez Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Inker4_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle4 = Lucky Lawton: "The Bull Murders" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pal, Lawton's Collie Villains: * Grat Guth * Snake Other Characters: * George Evans Locations: * Western United States, | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Gus Ricca | Inker5_1 = Gus Ricca | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle5 = Diamond Jack: "The Sky Demon" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * The Sky Demon Other Characters: * Professor Jerral Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle6 = Mark Swift: "The Battlefields of Arbela" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rodney Kent Villains: * Other Characters: * Alexander the Great Locations: * Items: * Time Retarder Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle7 = War Bird: "Baron Bruht Turns the Tables" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Baron Bruht Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = Manly Wade Wellman | Penciler8_1 = Jack Binder | Inker8_1 = Jack Binder | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle8 = Jungle King: "Queen of the Driver Ants" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * The Ant Queen Other Characters: * Kate Bond Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Zoro the Mystery Man kills three guys, two by shooting and one with a sword. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read the complete issue at the Digital Comic Museum }}